muralisfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Foster
Full Name: Henry Arthur Foster Age/Date of Birth: 32; III Octidi Frimaire, 229 AU Gender: Male Race/Ethnicity: He was born in Durant, but left for schooling, then his career, and only recently returned. Citizenship: Henry became a Ghalean citizen after graduating from Murota University and obtaining a research post at Chercheur Ciel, but is living in Durant again. As he was declared legally dead, his citizenship is part of the paperwork that is giving low-level government officials something of a headache. Appearance: A sandy-haired man of average height and unremarkable build, Henry Foster would not, at first, seem the type to turn heads. He has a powerful sort of muscle to him, but is clearly headed rapidly into the unassuming waters of middle age, though the lines around his mouth and eyes suggest that he has aged beyond that from sheer stress. He dresses neatly, with an eye to practicality without sacrificing professionalism, usually in black and drab colors. There are only two things that one remembers about Henry Foster: his eyes and his leg. The eyes are a deep but vibrant shade of what is romantically known as "royal blue", and, even beyond the signs of burgeoning magical abuse, somehow discomfiting. There is a wild shine to those eyes, a degree of fervor that is not quite sane. His right leg is somehow terribly crippled. He walks heavily with an ebony cane and has been known to use it to beat servants senseless for staring. Languages spoken: Durantian is his first language-- specifically the more precise Florid Durantian his scholarly parents spoke. He also learned High Ghalean and Old Murotian in grammar school, and then pursued a more detailed knowledge of the latter in college, when he first developed interest in that lost culture. Ghalean is the language of scholarly work, and thus also something he remains familiar with and practiced in. Occupation(s): Research scientist, formerly for Kurtz Corporation, now for governmental agencies. He recently became affiliated with his alma mater, but is on a research sabbatical. Likes: Naps, music, eureka moments, time alone, Murotian artifacts, color-coding, dichotomous keys, epidemeology and virology, a good glass of port, steak, sudden violence, planning. Dislikes: Kurtz Corporation, having to explain things more than once, people of lesser intelligence. Putting Maximilien Hilbert on a "dislikes" list would be an insult to Foster's intensity of emotion. Biography: Foster was a prominent research scientist for Kurtz Corporation under Maxmilien Hilbert, presumed dead after a tragic accident on a seagoing vessel in 259 AU. Recently, he resurfaced with no explanation, a vicious temper, and a limp, and simply took up residence at his family home in Durant. He has been traveling tirelessly since then, continuing his biological research, now fixated on rediscovering lost Murotian technology. He was originally working with Sebastian Wade's cure for the plague, hoping to make an evolving vaccine to marry biology and magic into one supercure. Quote: Aliases: Franklin Harding, Alan Lytchfield. Sexual Orientation: Asexual, as far as anyone has been able to tell. Clothing Style: Dark garments in bland colors. He enjoys materials that don't wrinkle, as travel necessitates having clothes packed. His attire is relatively formal, but not ostentatious. He has been seen about the lab in a linen duster, as is common to prevent chemical contact with the clothing of scientists and doctors. Political Affiliation: His paychecks come from the governments of both Durant and Godrin. He offers a polite sneer to those with political passions, however, and sees them all as corrupt and hopeless. In a mildly conspiratorial way, he believes that Kurtz Corporation has significant say in political matters. Education: He performed highly at Murota University in bioengineering, graduating with high honors. He was scouted by the Kurtz Corporation during an internship and began work there immediately upon graduation. Weapons: Foster does not, and really cannot, leave the house without his cane, which is weighted for use as a blunt weapon. Special Abilities/Skills: SCIENCE! Organizations: Foster is affiliated with the Durantian and Godrian governments, and is retained in a minor teaching position at Murota University. Mannerisms: Henry Foster, as you may have guessed, is somewhat mentally unstable. He is prone to acts of sudden violence, and has a volatile, uncontrollable temper that is difficult to predict to any extent. He had never shown any sign of such things until his recent reappearance. He was once fined for an excessive display of temper that almost killed a waiter, but other than that, no charges in relation to his violence have ever been pressed. It is possible that other victims of his temper keep quiet out of fear. There have been signs of significant magical abuse since his return, and odd, passing illnesses. He has become very reserved and cold, so it is difficult to say what he thinks of his outbursts, but it can be assumed, based on his extreme emotional control otherwise, that he is ashamed of them to some extent, though he makes no effort toward apology or reparations. Relationship(s): He has renewed a few friendships since his return, but they are mostly useful. There are hardly any genuine relationships to speak of-- though his hateful obsession with Hilbert might count. Interests/Hobbies: Lord knows he used to have them. He enjoyed antique weaponry and was a concert-quality cellist. Now, there is nothing but his research. Family: Henry Foster had reasonably good relations with his parents. His mother thought he should settle down and have a family, though his father deemed him a "born career man". They had their only child late in life, and his father, the professor and inventor Robert B. Foster, was an almost godlike figure to the young Henry. He was very rarely about the house, as he tended to all but live at the laboratory, and his wife often seemed saddened, lonely, and distant. Henry spent most of his early years by himself. He owns a small, male, grey cat named Griffin. The creature is very fond of him, and he of it, but both have marked misanthropic tendencies otherwise. It travels with him. Category:Characters Category:Durant Category:Shah Mat